FlipSide
by emmikuu
Summary: The tables have turned. She isn't sure if she's okay with it, but she really isn't complaining either.


_She was always on the top_.

Everybody knew it. Korra was that kind of person, the kind in which that aura rolled off of her, non-stop. That wasn't to say she listened to no-one, far from. She listened when she saw fit - then and only then.

Which brought this situation at hand.

They sat across each other. Korra leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs underneath the table. "Don't tell me what to do," she said. Her eyes bored into his, a frown was plastered onto her face. And he just sat there, sat there as though she was talking about the weather and he was just feeling bored. Her right eye twitched. He had his arms crossed across his chest, and he leaned back against his chair too.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said as he closed his eyes. Korra's eyes turned into a glare and she abruptly stood. Her chair knocked backwards and slammed against the wall. Het hands balled up into fists and she banged them against the table, causing it to tremble. Korra leaned in closer to his face. "You_know_ what I'm talking about," she grounded out, "Just because we have this, thing… it doesn't mean that I'll listen to you!" Her chest visibly heaved from her anger and exasperation.

He continued to eye her incredulously. Korra's lips pursed, "Say something!" Mako took a breath, "There's nothing to say when you won't listen to anybody but yourself," he said tilting his head towards her to emphasize his point. "Spirits! Spirits, Mako!" she screamed before she walked around the table. He stood from his chair before she reached him, which proved to make things a lot easier for her. Korra grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face closer to hers. "You're pissing me off," she said before she pushed him against a wall. There was only a split second before their lips feverishly met. There would be bruising later.

Korra's hands slid from gripping his collar, up his neck to seamlessly lacing themselves into his hair. His hands held her waist and slowly traced their way up her sides, grazing the sides of her clothed breasts. They kept sliding, up past the expanse of her neck, undoing the bands in her hair, and then he weaved his fingers through. She sighed into the kiss. He took the chance to lick the her bottom lip. Korra almosts gasped in shock, almost. _He was never one to take the initiative_- Mako cut her mental ramblings off by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her mind reeled a bit, but eventually caught up. She pushed him harder against the wall, pressing her body flush with his. A muffled _'mmm'_ came from her throat. Her tongue pushed and pulled with his, a constant battle for dominance and she _never_ lost- his tongue pushed hers down and ran along the roof of her mouth, and all around. She moaned into the kiss again. What was happening? This wasn't normal, far from because _she was the one that was meant to be in control_-

Mako's arms trailed down her sides again and lifted Korra up by the waist. She, by instinct, wrapped her legs around his waist and ground herself against him. Their lips remained connected, he groaned into her mouth. His hands slide from her waist, down to her thighs to hold her up as she broke their lip-lock and slowly kissed down his neck. Mako carried her to the table and set her down. Korra licked along the line of her collar-bone, her mouth closed over the skin of his neck. His hands trailed up to her breasts and gave them both a light squeeze. She moaned into his neck, and shortly began to suck on the skin.

He was taking much too long.

Korra's lips left his neck, her hands slid back down and worked to unbutton his coat. She pushed it back and past his shoulders. His hands left her body to slip the coat off and he tossed it to the side.

There was a moment of stillness and heavy breathing. Her eyes met those of molten liquid and roved down a clothed expanse of muscle, down to the prominent tent in his black trousers. Anticipation shot through her. All the while his amber eyes trailed down her tight blue tunic, pausing briefly only to watch her chest rise and fall with her breaths, past the well formed stomach, and to the curves of her waist and hips. _Beautiful_, he thought before his eyes quickly trailed back up her body, to her face. Mako leaned in to capture her lips in another kiss. It was deep but full of meaning. Because no matter how high they drove each other up a wall, no matter how much they grated on each other, and no matter how many insults and punches they hurled at each other, it was still _them_ in the end.

Her hands went to the frayed end of his white tanktop, they slipped underneath, and began to lift it. The pads of her fingers and palms touched the skin revealed as it rose. His breath cut short when she ghosted over his nipples. His hands rose to quickly take the piece of clothing off, also tossing it haphazardly to the size with his coat.

Korra placed her hands on his shoulders. They moved down his well corded arms, to his hands where she interlaced her fingers with his. Their hands held for a moment. She then led his hands to the bottom of her tunic and slipped them underneath. He got the hint. Mako took a step back after Korra unwrapped her legs from his waist. His hands began to lift her tunic, but slowly, almost agonizingly so. He leaned his head down and Korra leaned back on her elbows. His lips and tongue met every inch of her newly revealed skin. The thin trail of moisture he left behind was hit with air, turning it cold. Korra moaned at the sensation. Her tunic was now past her chest bindings. She took the rest of the tunic off and threw the piece fabric to the side. Korra went to undo her bindings, but Mako's hands were already unraveling the cloth - _also out of the ordinary_.

Her breasts were met with the cool room air, much colder than her body temperature. Korra laid herself down on the table to slide her loose blue pants down. Her hands pushed them down to mid-thigh before Mako replaced her hands and took them off the rest of the way, tossing them to the side. Korra sat herself up again and pulled Mako closer with her legs, a mischievous smile on her face. She hooked her fingers over the top of his trousers and boxers and slowly pulled them down. Her smile grew when Mako quickly inhaled a breath of air when the clothing pushed the bulge down, slowly rubbing against it as she continued to pull down. Her hands stopped moving downwards when his trousers were mid-thigh, his cock prominently stuck out. Her right hand moved to lightly wrap around his hard length. She could tell he had held back a groan.

Her grip tightened and she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. After several strokes, Korra used the palm of her left hand to slowly rub his tip in big and slow circles. Her smile only grew when he closed his eyes and groaned. Her right hand pumped faster and her left palm rubbed his tip in smaller, more nimble and careless circles. His mouth opened and he moaned her name. She saw a trickle of sweat roll from his brow and down to his collarbone. Her hands slowed and he opened his eyes. She moved off of the table and pulled him down for a kiss. He happily obliged, but he could not ignore the fervid desire emanating from his core. That was until she wrapped her hand around his length again. Her mouth left his and she trailed kisses from his neck, past his collarbone, down his muscled chest and abdomen, to the tip of his cock - she was on her knees now.

Her tongue circled around his tip a few times before she licked along the head with her whole tongue. Mako leaned forward and held the edge of the table. Korra's hands moved to completely remove his trousers. They were replaced with her lips as she took more of him into her mouth._ That warm, warm mouth_. Her lips lightened around his shaft as she bobbed her head back and forth, all the while sucking. His grip on the table tightened. She kept going, taking in more and more of him into her mouth until -_ "Shit, Korra, stop,"_ he said breathlessly before he reluctantly took a step back - his cock left Korra's mouth with a small satisfying_ pop_.

She stood and looked at him coyly, _as if she didn't just make him -almost- moan her name several times_.

Mako gave her a challenging look before he leaned in and recaptured her lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took the chance to pick her up by the waist and set her on the table once more. This time, he broke the kiss, only to go and trail them down the creamy brown expanse of her neck. His lips stopped before they reached her breasts. Korra groaned with impatience before she took his hands with hers, leading them to cup her breasts and making his hands squeeze them. _His hands were warm, always so warm_. Korra bit her bottom lip, tilted her head back, and moaned at the sensation.

A smile met his lips at her actions and impatience. But he'd gladly oblige to her wants and needs. His hands gave another squeeze before he ghosted his thumbs over her nipples, turning then into hard pebbles. His left hand continued to rub and squeeze her right breast, and he took her left nipple into his mouth. A low and throaty _'ohh'_ escaped her slightly opened lips as her head lulled back. He then switched attentions. His right hand was squeezing and rubbing her left breast as he licked her right nipple before he took it into his mouth and sucked. Another moan escaped her lips.

His free left hand ghosted over her abdomen and down to her clothed vagina. His hands slid her underwear down and he slipped them off of her legs. He slid a finger across her slit and found her to be wet already. His right hand left her breast and went down to slip inside of her folds. Korra leaned back on her hands. His mouth left her other breast and she opened her mouth to oppose- his right thumb grazed her clit, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She couldn't suppress the whine, though.

Mako slid his fingers up and down before he slipped a finger inside of her, his thumb continued to tease her bundle of nerves. He slipped another finger inside of her and she released her bottom lip to moan. His fingers moved in and out and his thumb rubbed circles into her clit. Korra was now emitting quiet moans with every breath she took. Then he removed his hands. A frown met her lips, "Mako!" she exclaimed because _that was just not an okay thing to do_- before she cried out loudly. He had replaced his fingers with his tongue.

_"__Oh spirits,"_ she said breathlessly. He sucked on the small bundle of nerves that made her scream, before he lapped his tongue into and across her slit. Korra held back another cry. He moved slowly and leisurely, lapping his tongue many tipes to make sure he got every last drop of her. _"Go. Faster,"_ she demanded through gritted teeth. He could only oblige. His left tumb returned to rub circles around her clit as he slipped his tongue in and out of her. She moaned loudly once again. Mako stopped to switch. His mouth was now lapping and sucking her clit as his finger slid in and out of her. "Spirits," she panted, and he curled his finger that was inside of her and hit a spot that made her moan loudly. He continued to suck with his mouth and curled his finger more times to hit that spot. Before he knew it, Korra's fingers were threaded through his hair, her thighs anchored around his head, and she was screaming,_ "Oh Spirits! Mako!"_ -_ since when was she the one to scream?_ His tongue continued to lick her as she came down from her high.

Her hands and things finally loosened their grip and he stood, a smug look present on his face. And he had every right to be because Korra was now leaning back on her elbows to support herself, there was a thin layer of sweat covering her, and her breasts were moving with her slowing pants. Why wouldn't he be smug? Things were finally converse, he was making her scream and beg -_ things were flip-side_.

Before his smugness could continue, her legs pulled him closer once again - though less powerful because her legs felt like _jelly_. _"Mako,"_ she said after a few moments of breathing, _"Just fuck me now,"_ a demand. A corner of his lips quirked up, he knew this was Korra's way of begging.

Without a second thought he positioned himself and slowly began to slide inside. _"Hurry up!"_ she whined, involuntarily. He closed his eyes and basked for a moment at her tightness and warmth that surrounded his shaft. She demanded that he hurry up though so he slammed the rest of the way into her, and she cried out in sheer ecstasy. After that he slowly moved himself in and out as he leaned forward and placed his hands beside her head. Korra finally got off of her elbows and laid down on the table. Her eyes stared up at his as he moved rhythmically. Her hands pulled his face down to hers to meet in another bruising kiss. _"Oh,"_ she said before they kissed again, _"Mako,"_ she said breathlessly in between another kiss. Her hands that were doling his face roamed down to his shoulders. Her nails dug lightly into his skin as he pushed inside of her especially deep. _"Faster,"_ she demanded, followed by a_ "Please,"_ which came out as a whine - _a whimsical plead_.

He responded by pulling himself almost all the way out of her, causing her to whine, before he quickly slammed himself all the way back in. He whispered, _"Korra"_, and she screamed his name , _"Mako!"_ Hearing her so desperate pushed him to make shorter but faster thrusts in and out of her. Korra kissed him again and her nails dug harder. Whenever he went especially deep - to the hilt- Korra moaned into their kisses. The coil inside of her was winding and winding, and he could tell with all of her moans and pants. He was too. He balanced on his right arm as his left went down her body to rub her clit with his thumb. Korra threw her head to the side and arched her back as she screamed once again, _"Oh Mako!"_

He only moved faster, his thrusts were more frantic and his thumb moved in circles, all to push her over the edge. And it did, Korra let out one last loud "Oh!" before her walls clamped tightly around his shaft. She saw colors and lights behind her closed eyes. He closed his eyes, leaned further down and moaned, _"Spirits… Korra,"_ before he released himself inside of her - the tightness of her release and screams had _shoved_ him over the edge.

There was only heavy panting. Korra opened her eyes and met his amber ones. A smile crossed her face, and she smiled back. Mako's hand reached over and brushed the strands of hair that stuck to her face. After a few moments, he lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck her legs around his waist. His hands moved down to hold her up by the thighs as he walked them up a few stairs and to the bed. Their bodies lazily intertwined on the bed.

Korra shifted a bit, with him still inside of her and she felt him harden once again. Mako groaned and she smiled mischievously as she rolled them over so she was sitting on top of him_. "Look,"_ she said as she tightened herself around him, making him grow harder, _"Just because you told me to let you be on top…"_ she paused, _"And just because it happened… and just because I liked it…."_ Korra leaned forward, took his hands and held them above his head with force. _"You better not think that it will happen again,"_ she finished, and she lowered her lips to his once again.


End file.
